Moon Princess
by Moonkat7
Summary: In the story of the prince and the Raven, there live a Prince and a Princess. The Princess was removed from the story. Now that princess has returned as the Moon Princess, Tsuki. Her mission is to bring back and investigate the story of The Prince And The Raven... and to find her True path.
1. Moon Princess

Chapter 1: The Moon Princess

I looked up at the clock. Tick tock tick tock. What could be more exciting than Luna P.O.V) watching a clock tick. I looked out the window and saw it once more. Earth. Oh how beautiful that blue and green planet was. My name is Tsuki Kuricho, the princess of the moon. I've never actually visited it, but I have always wanted to go to Earth. If only one day I could leave the moon to go to earth… "Tsuki…"

I turned around to see my servant and childhood friend, Selene Fujioka. "Yes Selene?" I asked. Selene looked up at me. Her shining white eyes looked worried. This can't be good. Selene took a deep breath and said, "Tsuki, your father has wished for me to inform you that you must go to earth."

I stood in shock and then a grin spread across my face. "Are you serious Selene? Why are you so worried? Going to earth has been my childhood dream!" I exclaimed.

Selene sighed. "But mistress, he wants you to go for a reason."

"And what reason is that, Selene?"

"You have a mission. Tell me princess, have you ever heard of the story The Prince and the Raven?"

I had to think for a moment. "Yes I believe I have. Why do you ask?"

"Well, princess, the story appears to have come to life and your father wants you to investigate. Unfortunately, the character Princess Tutu has returned to being a small duck. We need you to give her this" Selene took out a red pendant. It shone brightly.

"Princess," Selene continued, "The pendant you are wearing now will take you to earth. All you have to do is say 'Powers of the moon, guide me to the green and blue planet' and you will be taken to earth. To return to the moon, say 'Powers of the moon, guide me back to you' and you will return here. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Good," She said, "Now, take these and go to earth." Selene handed me Princess Tutu's pendant and my Moon Scepter. Selene stepped back. I took a deep breath.

"Powers of the moon, guide me to the green and blue planet!" I shouted. My crescent moon pendant glowed and a circle of light formed around me. The light started to dance up my legs. I disappeared into nothing. Suddenly, I dropped into a pond. I swam to the surface and took a huge breath of air.

"Where am I?" I swam to shore and stood up. Looking out onto the pond, I saw a yellow duck. All of a sudden, the red pendant started to glow.

"Could she be… the duck that I'm looking for?" The duck looked at me, and her eyes widened.

"QUACK!" she quaked. The duck swam under the surface.

"What should I do?" I asked myself. All of a sudden, I got a thought in my head. I placed the pendant on the water and tapped it with my moon scepter. The pendant floated away into the center of the pond and went below the surface.

"Whew, I think I've had enough for one day" I said sleepily. I lay down on the grass and fell asleep.


	2. A New Life On Earth

Hiya everybody! Thanks for reviewing, Cryers Cross-save-my-soul! Sorry everybody, but this chapter will have a lot of Japanese in the beginning…

* * *

Chapter 2: A new life on earth

"Tsuki… Tsuki… TSUKI!" A voice shouted at me.

"Just five more minutes please…" I groaned. I felt something shake me.

"Tsuki Ryuu! You better get up now before I do something harsh!" the voice growled.

"Ugh, gosh, fine. I'm getting up, I'm getting up…" I opened my eyes to find myself floating through nothingness with a girl with fox ears floating next to me. My eyes widened. "GAH! W-where am I? And who are you, fox girl?" I said warily. The fox girl glared at me.

"KITSUNE CHOP!" the fox girl shouted. She raised her hand and smacked my head very, very, hard.

"OWW!" I shouted, "what was that for?"

"For calling me a fox girl, Idiot!" she barked.

"But you are one…"

"WRONG! I am a Kitsune no on'nanoko (Translation: Fox Girl)" she barked

I stifled a laugh. "They mean the same thing, moron."

"But Kitsune no on'nanoko is the proper way to say it. You wouldn't want me to call you a cat girl would you? You would want me to call you Neko no on'nanoko (Translation: Cat Girl)!" she said.

"Why would you call me cat girl?" I asked. The fox girl handed me a mirror and pointed to my head. I looked at my reflection and almost fainted. I had cat ears on my head. I raised a finger to the fox girl. "Y-you did this to me didn't you?" I asked, my voice shaking. The fox girl shook her head.

"It is not me who did it, princess, it is just your Fomu o yume (Translation: Dream Form). You are in a dream right now. I am your conscience, Kitsune Yama! I appear in your thoughts and dreams."

I fell backwards. "You can't be serious… the fricking fox girl is my CONSCIENCE! (Excuse my language)"

Kitsune nodded, though she looked offended by my comment. "Princess Tsuki, you are dreaming right now. It is now time for you to wake up though. Two people await your awakening. And don't worry, you won't have cat ears when you wake up." She winked at me playfully. "Now, AWAKEN!" Wind rushed at me and the nothingness slowly engulfed me. My eyes flew open. I was laying on a couch with two people standing over me. One was a girl with red hair and the other was a man with black hair.

"Hey Fakir, do you think shes awake?" asked the red head. I stared at her for a moment. _Is it just me… or does that girl look like a duck? _I thought. Then I remembered the duck on the lake. _I wonder if the duck got the pendant I put on the pond… I hope she did. _Then I saw it. Around the red head's neck, was the pendant I put on the lake for princess tutu. I sat up quickly and stared at the girls eyes.

"P-princes Tutu!," I said, my voice shaking. I pointed a finger at her. The girl's eyes grew wide.

"QUACK!" she quacked. Suddenly the girl turned into a duck… the same duck I had seen on the pond. I got up from the couch and picked up the deck in my hands. Just then the black haired man, Fakir, spoke up.

"Hey you! Put Ahiru down!" he shouted at me. I looked at Ahiru, who looked quite helpless. I turned to Fakir with a shadow across my face.

"No, Fakir." I said grimly. I stood there face to face with Fakir for a couple of seconds. Then I took off, running out the door with poor duck cupped in my hands.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Fakir shouted. He came up behind me and hit my head. I stopped and then started laughing.

"Ha ha… ah ha ha… ah HA HA. Stupid Fakir. Do you really think that hitting me will stop me? Well you thought wrong." I said. My crescent moon pendant glowed. My moon scepter appeared in my hands, and I stood ready to fight. Fakir smirked and drew out a sword.

"This fight is going to be an interesting one."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was short. Well, I hope you understood all of the Japanese! If you didn't, here are the translations (If you didn't get them)

Kitsune no on'nanoko: Fox Girl

Neko no on'nanoko: Cat Girl

Fomu o yume: Dream Form

And these are the name translations

Tsuki Ryuu: Moon Dragon

Kitsune Yama: Fox Mountain

Ahiru: Duck

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
